In recent years, several factors have increased the importance of providing data input devices to facilitate commercial transactions. Consumers increasingly rely on alternatives to cash or checks, such as credit cards or debit cards, to purchase goods and services. Businesses increasingly rely on devices such as magnetic strip readers, bar code readers, and keypads to gather information from consumers during the course of a transaction. Such devices can prove particularly helpful in environments where consumers do not interact with a representative of a business or where consumers find using cash or checks inconvenient, such as a fuel dispensing environment. The effective use of such devices often requires the customer to enter personal information or to make transaction-related entries through one or more keypads.